


It´s okay as long as I know I have you

by nneazzz



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: After gullruten, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I don´t know how to tag, Kissing, Protectiveness, Tarjei Sandvik Moe & Reader, Tarjei keeping your relationship a secret, Teasing, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nneazzz/pseuds/nneazzz
Summary: Tarjei comes home after Gullruten, you talk before watching a movie.





	It´s okay as long as I know I have you

**Author's Note:**

> This pic was requested by a visitor.

_after Gullruten_

 

”Hi, y/n, I´m home!”

 

  
You ran to the door as soon as you heard your boyfriend´s voice.

 

  
”Missed me?” he asked, smiling that beautiful smile of his, looking at you in the eyes. 

 

  
”Ugh, why is Gullruten so fucking long?”

 

  
”It was a bit exhausting every now and then… luckily I got to walk a bit when we went to the stage!”

 

 

”Do you mean walking or jumping?” you teased him, smiling back.

 

  
”I wasn´t jumping. I was hopping.” Tarjei tried to defend himself.

 

  
”Whatever. And by the way great work with making your fans crazy!”

 

  
”My fans? I have fans? And how?”

 

  
”That kiss cam! Don´t you know all SKAM fans are losing their shit and thinking you guys are together?”

 

  
”Don´t they know Henrik has a girlfriend?”

 

  
”I don´t know, but they sure think you are single.”

 

  
”Yeah… Are you okay with that?” His smile disappeared from his face as he spoke.

 

  
”I´m okay with you not telling everyone about us as long as I have you here.” You gave him a quick kiss before watching that smile slowly spread across his face again.

 

  
”I´d love to tell the whole word that you, y/n, ane mine and mine only. But you know how the media can be, and I don´t want you to get hurt.”

 

  
”It´s okay, Tarjei. I know you´re doing it to make our life easier. I´ll be ready whenever you are ready.”

 

  
”Okay.”

 

  
You smiled at him, taking in his face. It was so beautiful, and full of joy.   
”Should we watch a movie tonight? I really feel like cuddling.” He said, already telling you what he got in his mind: ”I don´t feel like watching a horror film or a rom-com, maybe action?”

 

  
You didn´t even realize he was asking you something because usually he chose the film you were watching. Not that it was bad or anything, you always ended up loving it. It was just weird he was asking you.

 

  
”Oh, umm, action is fine for me. Should we see what Netflix has to offer us?”

 

  
”Nah. We´ll just watch Fast and Furious.”

 

  
”Which one?”

 

  
”2 Fast 2 Furious? I´ve always liked it the most.”

 

  
”Yeah, that´s okay.”

 

  
Today, you actually didn´t care what you were watching, you just really wanted to be held by Tarjei and whisper sweet things to his ear.

 

  
”I´ll make us popcorn and grab us something to drink. Can you put the movie ready and get us the blue blanket?”

 

 

”Yeah, babe.”

 

 

Tarjei went to his kitchen, and soon you heard the popcorns popping in the microwave. You went to grab the movie and his favorite blanket. It was blue, soft and thick. And most importantly, big enough for you both to fit under it nicely.

 

 

You put the dvd into the player and then tugged yourself under the blues blanket, curling yourself into a little ball.

 

  
”Tarjei, are you coming soon?”

 

  
”Yeah, I´ll be there in two minutes. I´ll just go to the bathroom before we start.”

 

  
Soon he walked into the room with popcorn that was still warm and two glasses of coke. He put the bowl of popcorn on a table, gave you the other glass and sat beside you. You threw the blanket over him as he opened his arms, inviting you to lay on his lap. He always knew exactly what you needed.

 

 

"Aren´t you gonna change out of the suit?"

 

 

"Nah, I´m too tired to do that anymore."

 

 

You looked at each other for a couple of minutes, just smiling.

 

  
”I´m so lucky.” He whispered to your ear, and placing a soft kiss behind it right after.

 

  
”I love you.” You whispered back, lifting your chin up to gently kiss his lips.

 

  
He started to kiss you back slowly, not hurrying at all.

 

  
”I love you too.” He said when he pulled back, pressing a button on the remote to start the film. ”If I get invited to Gullruten next year, I´ll bring you with me.” He said after thinking about it for awhile.

 

  
”Really?”

 

 

” I´ll probably regret this later, but yeah.”

 

  
”Promise?”

 

  
”Promise.”

 

  
You changed your position a bit so you could see the TV, tugging yourself closer to him and feeling like the happiest girl alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this pic and I hope you liked it! If you did please leave kudos:)


End file.
